poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is the Joker's female sidekick and one of Pooh's enemies. Her first appearance in a Pooh's Adventures film was Winnie the Pooh Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire where she, The Joker, The Penguin, and Two-Face worked for Commander Rourke. Background 'Harleen Quinzel '''started out as psychologist with a genius-level IQ, interning at Arkham Asylum. On her first day, she was requested by one of Arkham's patients for psychiatric therapy; and that patient was The Joker. With Joker's smooth talking, Harleen fell hopelessly in love with her patient and thus after a failed escaped with Batman bringing Joker back to Arkham, she broke him out in a full court jester costume and make-up; and thus the insane Harley Quinn was born. Trivia *Harley and the Joker later appeared in the ''Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze where they worked for The Shredder. *Harley and The Joker recently appeared in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians where they worked for Cruella De Vil along with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, and The Grand Duke of Owls. *Harley will return along with Bowser and his goons in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves. *Harley Quinn will team up with Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, The Fearsome Five, Bowser Koopa, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Azula, the Psycho Rangers, and Dr. Facilier to work for Chernabog in Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia. and in the movie, she will become a member of The Crime Empire. *Harley Quinn will join the Suicide Squad in Nighlock and the Suicide Squad. She, like the other criminals on the team, will grow inspired by Nighlock. *Connor Lacey and Pals will face Harley Quinn in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990). *Connor Lacey and Pals will meet Harley Quinn (DCSHG) as Aria Blaze in Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *Connor Lacey and Pals will meet Harley Quinn (DCSHG) in Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. Gallery Aria Blaze ID EG2.png|Harley Quinn (DCSHG)'s Dark Energem form Aria Blaze. Harley Quinn.png|Harley Quinn in DC Super Hero Girls. Harley Quinn (Batman and Harley).jpg|Harley Quinn in Batman and Harley Harley Quinn (Batman Ninja).png|Harley Quinn in Batman Ninja Category:Masters of Evil Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Henchmen Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Thugs Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Idiots Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Females Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:The Crime Empire Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Gas Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:For the Evulz Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Team Moon Dancer Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures villains Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Arrested characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Clones Category:Villains with heroic counterparts Category:HEROINES Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Laura Bailey Category:LGBT Villainesses Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209)